


Set Up

by Galiko



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Rape, Size Kink, blowjob, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujiko lures Oscar into a... rather bad situation. Quick little gangbang commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up

Everything is _hot._

__

Hazy and muddled and _hot_ , searing down to his bones and making him pant and writhe and moan. Oscar has had his fair share of wet dreams, but this? It's too intense, too real, and god, he _aches_ , throbbing as he can feel himself filled, stretched, stuffed _full._

__

He imagines it's Zenigata, ordering to ride him while he smokes a cigarette, or better yet, if Zenigata would just bend him over the desk, fucking him slow and thorough, everything slick and _good_ - 

__

Oscar wakes as he comes, and he realizes it's not a dream.

 

There's a moment when he _panics_ , thrashes against the strong arms holding him down onto a too-big cock, making him moan frantically around his own cravat that _apparently_ has been stuffed into his mouth. He's shaky, gaze tear-streaked and sore as he trembles from the lingering effects of his own orgasm, the laughing and jeers falling on deaf ears as his pulse continues to thunder there.

 

Then he remembers - remembers all too clearly as he's shoved face forward onto the ground, scrabbling with bound hands as he's fucked that much harder, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as that big, thick cock shoves into him deeper. Oscar remembers why he's here: Fujiko, the damned _slut_ , tricking him and luring him into this situation, setting him up - 

 

He sobs pathetically around the makeshift gag as the man fucking him comes, spills himself deep into his ass, and pulls out after pinching and slapping him.

 

The next man isn't any gentler - he's dragging Oscar back into his lap like he wishes Zenigata would, sitting him down onto his cock no matter how he squirms and hisses and cries. It _aches_ , being filled like this, and god, he hates his traitor of a body, how hard and leaking he is again already - how, if he squeezes his eyes shut, he can imagine the inspector doing this and how good _that_ would be - 

 

Hastily, they drag the cloth out of his mouth, leaving him coughing and wheezing for a full breath of air - for all of a moment. Strong hands are on his jaw, prying his mouth open from behind, forcing his mouth so wide that his tongue sticks out against his will and Oscar gasps, then _gags_ as another man drags the head of his cock over it. He whines in the back of his throat, whimpering and thrashing as the man takes his time filling his mouth, sliding down over his tongue, down his throat, and Oscar inhales a rapid, panicked breath through his nose as his hair is suddenly grabbed and he's dragged forward, now stuffed full at both ends and just - _trembling._

__

None of them last very long, thank god - or does he for some reason hate that, because god, his body seems to. His body seems to want him fucked long and hard and rough, splayed over the floor, caught between two men, and by the end of it, he's betrayed himself two or three times, left dripping and filthy and sobbing on the floor, still bound hand and foot and making no attempt to rise. 

 

God, does he ache.

 

(Oscar just wishes he didn't _like it.)_


End file.
